S2M1/Walkthrough
Mission Walkthrough It's optional to begin in the Observatory, where Tamara Tesla has summoned you. She was investigating a phenomenon in the night sky; a large star she's never seen before. But during her investigation, she noticed something had crashed on Music Island. The player must look through the Mubble space telescope. You can explore the Swooniverse freely, as Tamara comments on the things you're seeing. But the object you seek is down there, on land. You discover an UFO has crashed on Music Island. Tamara declares this a job for the Super Moshis. She tells you to go see Simon Growl, who has private jet that can take you to Music Island. The Mission Tutorial begins You meet up with Simon Growl. He "sorta" thanks you for saving the day in Season 1. He happens to be heading to Music Island too, for rest and relaxation. His private jet, called Sneer Jet, is a wreck and he forces you into fixing her first. First you need to fix the wings and need a total of 5 screws for this. Their locations are: *Left of the screen under a chair (Open door of building to find an Epic at the doorstep) *Under the wing you need to repair *Right of the screen under the rug *Right of the screen in the garbage bin *Zack Binspin is there too. Go talk to him and charm him into thinking your his BIGGEST fan, because he only helps his fans. **Compliment his hair, it's so long! **Compliment his song, Moptop Tweenybop. **You totally tried to meet him at his place, BrashCan Alley. Drag the screws to the wing. Click on the screws repeatedly to tighten the wing Simon now tells you to clean the wind screen. Click on the windscreen to see a bunch of crashed critters. Put them out of their misery by poking them. Finally, the tires need inflating. If you look left on the screen, you’ll find a pump. Drag the pump to the flat tire and click the handle repeatedly. Simon: ”Excellent! I shall be using my own private first class cabin of course! You can use the seats in the back. By the toilets.” Wow, isn't he fly? Tab the space bar to get the Sneer Jet off the ground. When arriving at the Music Island airport, Buster Bumblechops is there too. He’s on expedition to find a rare Nutties moshling. For this he will go deep into the jungle and he offers to take you to your destination. But first he needs his luggage from the conveyor. Click on the following items: *A large net *A heavy truck *A camera Give all the stuff to Buster. In the midst of the jungle and Buster found a CocoLoco tree. CocoLoco's are attracted to Mungus Bells. You can see them on top of the screen; green little bells. Click them and their jingle makes CocoLoco appear. However, they remains in the tree and you need to get it to the ground. Buster knows a method to get CocoLoco to come down; Musical instruments and a Frogestra. Every Musical instrument you need is visible on screen; *Bongonium Flower *Marimba *Saxoak tree. The Forgestra is missing a member; a Croaker. Go to the left of the screen; you’ll see a yellow frog. Reunite it with its friends. Time for the CocoLoco Call! Repeat what Buster shows you to do. *Marimba – Frogestra *Bongonium – Frogestra – Marimba *Frogestra – Bongonim – Marimba – Saxoak This nice tune pleases the Cocoloco out of the tree, after which they take a hike. The player goes after the Nutty automatically. If they intended it or not, the CocoLoco leads you to the crashed UFO and an odd creature that appears to be a Moshling. The found creature introduced themselves if you click on them. His name is Captain Squirk and is a species called Zoshlings. They come from the planet Symphonia, in a galaxy far, far away. They were investigating a new star orbiting our world. (Likely the same Tamara Tesla was curious about.) Their spaceship got walloped by a strange flying glove. They crashed and the crew, dazed and confused, scattered around Music Island. He asks you to help find them because they really need to get back to their home planet. As he puts it:“It’s light years away and out dinner’s getting cold!” Well, what are you a Super Moshi for? Grab CocoLoco and head into the UFO. You are invited into the Rhapsody 2, the fastest ship ever to whoosh through the Way-Outta-Sphere, according to Squirk. Squirk shows the ship’s computer, which searches Music Island for the crew and ship parts. He explains the ship is powered by the crew, which means the more crew; the more power to search. As Squirk is the first member, the ship is already powering up. Now to wait untill the computer has found the next member. Epics Walkthrough #When you meet up with Simon Growl and he asks you to fix his plane, there is a building on the left of the screen. If you click on the doors, an EPIC will appear on the doorsteps. #When collecting Buster Bumblechops's luggage, you come across Simon Growl's luggage too. It's a haircase and bares resemblance to Simon's hair. He'll ask you to give it to him. Do so and he will give you an EPIC in return. #After CocoLoco led you to the crash sight, you'll find an EPIC on the right off the screen behind a bit of grass. The entire list of all EPICs. Category:Walkthroughs